


Stupid Couch

by InfinitySoundsxx



Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, eruri - Freeform, orisor inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3638241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinitySoundsxx/pseuds/InfinitySoundsxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's late. Levi would most enjoy a good romp with his lover but Erwin seems to be more focused on work. Levi isn't about to beg for it and Erwin is going to make him beg. Levi hates the couch in Erwin's office but comes to enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Couch

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a crack status update on my facebook and ended up being a one shot. I don't really think that i'm that good at writing but other people have said other wise. So here it goes. Be gentle on me. Constructive Criticism is always welcome.  
> -Rachel

Erwin sat at his large desk. It was always ominous to those called into his office, especially new recruits. Levi, though, never cared about the size of that stupid desk. It was always a bloody mess to him. Stacks of papers, files, a cup of coffee littered the desk. It had long been stained by over filled cups for when he was up late at night. Rings started to create a pattern on the surface. Levi was always annoyed by the mess but he never mentioned it. Just sitting on the small love set that sat against the wall. He hated the couch too. It was red. Such a stupid color to him but then again he'd never let Erwin know. He never let Erwin know a lot of things but some how Erwin was quick enough to figure it out. If it was something he could change or within his power to control he'd fix it for the smaller man. However, Erwin liked the love seat. Especially when Levi was bend over the arm of it.

Erwin continued to scribble his signature on the documents as Levi sipped from his cup. Erwin knew that he was done for the day but continued to work. "Someone had to do it" kept ringing in his mind. "When will you be done with those shitty forms for the unicorn prince?" He ignored Levi's comment about Nile, "I'll be done in a moment but I have to review each squads reports too." He continued on, grabbing his cup of coffee and taking a large swig. He would be out soon. Mike was the only one who would drink coffee with him and tea would just make him want to sleep. He couldn't sleep just yet, he still had some much too done, even if he was done for the day. Sleep would, as always, have to wait. Levi, would just have to wait. Levi took another sip from his cup, "You know the more paper work you do makes your cock smaller right?"

Erwin ignored his comment, "You know very well it wasn't small the last time." Levi clicked his tongue and turned away to hide his blush. He was trying to goad Erwin into stopping and going to bed with him. Tonight, it seems, was going to be a hard night to get into his pants. Erwin let out a soft chuckle as he set another sheet on the ever growing pile. He knew very well what Levi wanted but he had a duty to these reports for the night. Levi set his empty cup on the small coffee table in front of the couch, getting up and striding the short distance to his desk. He started to organize the stacks and taking them off the table and setting them on any surfaces that wouldn't make them tumble over and start another mess. Erwin watched as Levi started on this task. Levi was having none of his excuses. Finally the table was clear enough and he hopped on, sitting right on the edge in front of Erwin and grabbing his tie, pulling him face to face, "Your duty is to me for tonight."

Erwin looked into those grey eyes and sighed. Levi wasn't going to take no for an answer. Perhaps it was just as well. It was two in the morning. Perhaps sleep was for the best. "Fine Levi, we'll go to sleep then." Levi laughed darkly back at him and pulls his tie harder, "No. You're not going to sleep old man." Levi ran the toes of his boot over Erwin's pants, feeling him already become half aroused from his statement, "I know how you like me being rough on you while I bottom, but I need you in me bad tonight." Perplexed, had he forgotten some important date if theirs? He was thrilled though, every time Levi became dominant. That thrill sent blood straight down, and his pants began to be uncomfortable, but he didn't show it to Levi as the smaller man continued to rub his boot over his member.

Levi kept his eyes trained on his, staring into the ocean eyes as he continued to arouse the man in the chair. "You're just going to have to wait a little while longer." He reached up and grabbed his cravat and standing up, forcing Levi to give out a gasp in shock. Erwin untied the neat knot that Levi carefully knotted every morning. Taking the piece of fabric and holding it up. "Didn't I give you this one last year?" He rubs his thumb over the fine silk, knowing full well he had as a Christmas gift, as most of them got bloodied, or dirty and sometimes certain stains just didn't come out. He quickly pinned him down, his hips matching up to Levi's much smaller ones and quickly tying his wrists above his head. His hands quickly working Levi's straps and belts off and tugging his pants down swiftly, noting the shiver Levi gave as his cock as exposed to the cool air of Erwin's office. Was a window open? Damnit, it was March why did he have a window open. Erwin didn't. It was Levi shock and increasing arousal that made his prick grow even harder. Erwin tossed his boots over the desk, not caring where they landed or the noise they might make, "You need me in you bad huh? How bad my love?"

Levi arched off the desk. This stupid desk. How come it had to be so hard. He was starting to look at the couch in a new light. He panted against Erwin's touches and glances. He was forever stoic, never a crack would break over that handsome face. He never wanted him to frown but the way his eyes were looking at him told him a whole different story. Erwin as beyond aroused. He was ready to take Levi on that desk for what seemed like the thousandth time, ready to bury himself in those plump globes that Levi seemed to manage to hide within those pants. Levi could tell he as aching for him but Erwin seemed to enjoy dragging this on. Erwin moved his hands over the man's flesh, feeling the scars under his calloused fingers over his collarbones. He could tell the difference in shape. He had fractured one a year ago. Erwin's fingers continued on down, moving to the smaller mans nipples. He could feel Levi tremble under his hands, "Damn you, you big ass tree, get on with it," Levi panted back at him as Erwin's forever calloused thumbs rub over his nipples. "Now why should I? I think I could drag this on until morning. We don't really need to sleep now do we?" Erwin looked back at him, lust glazing over those ocean irises as he started to twist his nipples between his forefinger now too.

Levi let out a small whimper at Erwin's twists and pinches on his nipples. He was going to turn this into a torture session he was sure. His eyes shut tight, almost afraid that Erwin would bring out some sort of device to cause him pain. Though, Erwin would never hurt him in such a way. They just weren't into that, at least not for tonight. Erwin continued to stare down at Levi who he was soon to turn into a writhing, moaning mess. He leaned down over him, brushing his lips over the pulse point on the smaller man's neck, feeling it race fast against his touches. He pulled gently on his nipples, earning a small cry from Levi, "Big ass tree.." Erwin chuckled in reply as he kissed the pulse point, feeling it race even faster as his hands decided to move over the toned chest and stomach under him. "I want you to beg since you said you needed me inside you so bad." He felt the muscles of Levi's stomach contract as they inched so slowly southward. Stupid Erwin, Levi thought. He kept his lips sealed as he felt Erwin's on his inner thighs, feeling then caress the skin there. Erwin always appreciated the great care Levi took to keeping his body in shape and some how He managed to stay so soft even though he was battle hardened. He placed a hand just above his pubic bone and looked down at him, "I'll just have to make you beg if you won't surrender.."

Levi looked up at Erwin, noting the intent in his eyes. He was not scared. He was ready to play this little game. He could hold out for a while from the several other times Erwin had teased him to submission, but this time the look in Erwin’s eyes as animalistic. Erwin’s right hand wrapped around his stiff prick, his thumb brushing over the slit, working the bit of pre-cum that leaked out over his head. Levi tried his hardest not to let out a small moan. Clenching his teeth tight, he stared up at his commander. Intent on not watching Erwin’s fingers work him over, he fixated on a small patch of his skin on his neck, Erwin’s pulse. Erwin continued his slow and devious torture on his lover. His thumb worked the tip, smoothing the glans back as the rest of his hand worked the rest of the shaft. Erwin was amused by the small facial expressions Levi gave as he pleasured him, his free hand massaged his left thigh while the other worked him. Levi growled a bit as he inched painfully slower to the edge that Erwin as intent to push him over, “Stupid big ass tree..”

Erwin cracked a smirk, looking down at his lover. He was on display for him, vulnerable. He knew that Levi hated that but it was only when not getting pleasured. Erwin as Levi’s weakness and Erwin knew just how wreck him. He’s done it several times over. Soon, the hand on Levi’s thigh disappeared but Levi would never tell Erwin that he secreted missed the pressure that hand placed on him, the sensation that it sent straight to his aching erection. The simple gesture that Erwin was in control and he wouldn’t hurt him. Levi didn’t move to see where Erwin’s hand moved to. He only heard the sounds of one of the drawers of his desk being pulled open and the shifting of contents pushed around in search of whatever Erwin was looking for. Levi tried to find a give in Erwin’s armor as to what he was planning, his eyes glued to his pulse, sighing inwardly. He knew better, Erwin as in control of everything. Even his own heart rate would never lie for him, would never tell that he was excited or scared. He soon felt an oiled finger tip probe at his hole. He looked back at Erwin, trying not to relent in his mission to not give Erwin the satisfaction of knowing he was in pleasurable agony. Erwin continued his probing, finding Levi relaxing easily as his finger pushed through the ring of muscle there and settled inside him. He stopped the hand on his cock and kept his finger inside him. He was a large man but they had done this enough to know that he wouldn’t need much to fit around him. Levi looked at him, excitement now flashing in his eyes. “I told you, you’ll have to beg in order to get me inside you, Levi,” Erwin stated plainly back at him. Levi growled again, determined to not give in. Erwin then thrust his finger in, just barely and intentionally brushing against his prostate. He felt Levi’s cock twitch in his hand as he then circled his thumb over the slit down to his glans. Levi arched off the desk as the sensations sent shockwaves through him and to his cock. Erwin let out a small chuckle and leaned over him, pulling his finger back out and thrust it back in, brushing that spot against Levi’s prostate and earning him a mewl from his lover. “That’s it. Beg for me Levi, I know you’ll succumb sooner or later.”

Levi looked back at him and huffs, trying to ignore the slow but steady pace of the thrusting finger and circling thumb. “Never. I’ll never beg. You’ll just have to take me.” He smirked back at him, a triumph that he beat Erwin at this little tit for tat game they play. Erwin shrugged, ever slowly putting more pressure against Levi’s prostate with his finger thrust, “I guess I’ll just have to make you come and then go to be unsatisfied that you didn’t have me buried in between your ass.” Levi glared back in response. He would not let Erwin go to be without having the man inside him. Erwin looked back at him, knowing full well Levi wanted him tonight. He was ready for him, his cock was straining in his uniform pants, aching to be surrounded by Levi’s warmth. Levi knew he was going to have to give in sooner or later or Erwin would follow through with his promise to leave him unsated. He looked away, finding a stone in the wall to suddenly find interest in as he mumbled the words needed to get Erwin inside of him, “Please, Erwin..fill me with your cock.” Erwin let out a small tsk of dissatisfaction, “Now now Levi, that’s not begging.” He strokes his hand over him like he always would. Earning a look from Levi that bordered on hatred and lust. “Erwin, Danchou, please, PLEASE fill me. Be deep inside me. I need you.” His voice cracked at the last word. Erwin nodded in reply, soon adding a second finger into him to prep him. It wouldn’t be long before he was settled inside of Levi.

Erwin had abandoned Levi’s cock as he worked his own pants open to release his straining length. Levi watched as the large prick came into view and he arched against the fingers that were stretching and relaxing him. Erwin pulled his fingers out and grabbed the vial of lube, pouring it onto his fingers and over his length, coating it thoroughly. He then tipped the vial against Levi’s entrance and poured some in. Levi shivered again from the feeling of it inside him. He panted in anticipation. Doing this with Erwin never got boring. Erwin looked back into Levi’s eyes, his tip pressed to his arse, ready to sink deep into him. Levi struggled against his cravat as he felt Erwin push into him. Erwin was always about taking his damn time with this. This was one of the things he never liked to rush. Gray stared into Ocean as Erwin continued to push his length into Levi’s warmth. He finally bottomed out, settling inside Levi to his base. Levi was in sweet agony as Erwin was pressed right against his prostate, unmoving, just sending wave after crashing wave of pleasure through him. His cock was leaking. He was so close to bursting, he didn’t care if he passed out while Erwin took him. He felt his lips against his neck as Erwin slowly pulled back out, giving him the empty feeling he hated but was soon filled again but this time Erwin just barely brushed his sensitive spot. Damn him. He was going to drag this one forever. Levi was in a perpetual state of rocking on the edge of bliss. Erwin was merciless, each thrust brushing his spot, pushing then pulling him back over the edge. “Just let me come already!” He cracked, struggling against his bonds as Erwin’s pace picked up little by little. “Where the fun is that Levi?” Erwin chuckled back at him as he continued the slow but steady rhythm of thrusts into him. “Even though we’ve done this you manage to stay tight around me. I can’t imagine anything better than your ass.”

Levi rolled his eyes and threw his head back as Erwin hit him dead on. Earning a loud moan from the man under him, Erwin continued his torturous pace of slow and steady. Levi just felt too good around him for him to have Levi come just yet. He had to make this last or at least come twice into him for the night. Erwin pushed the smaller man’s knees to his chest, feeling himself bottom out deep within Levi, giving out a sigh of pleasure as he moved his own hips a little faster every few thrusts into him, “You look so cute under me I swear. That blush is so becoming of you.” Levi clicked his tongue but moaned out as Erwin did it again. He was ready to drown in the flames of pleasure for this man but Erwin didn’t want him to just yet. Levi continued to pant, starting to sweat as he recalled earlier he thought it was cold in the room but now he felt on fire. Surely Erwin would let him come soon. He needed release, the sweet taste of bliss was right on his lips ready to scream out his name. Erwin continued to thrust, and thrust he did. Animalistic but in control because damn it, he never hit him dead on again. He intentionally went faster into him but keep brushing against him, sending smaller waves over him. Just one more dead on thrust and that would be it for Levi, he was sure. Ready to fall in the sweet embrace of orgasm. He looked back up at Erwin, hoping to give him something to let him relent and give him the sated feeling he so needed and only Erwin could give to him. Biting his lip, lust hazing his vision as he lifted up his hips to meet Erwin’s. Earning himself a rougher grope on his ass. Erwin was getting close too but he could hold out. Levi was already on the edge by the time Erwin had finally put his cock to use. “Please Erwin..” He whimpered out, pleading now. He was a writhing mess, just what Erwin wanted from him, “Fill me. Release inside me. I only want you inside me. Only need you inside me.” This earned him a groan and a harder thrust into his prostate but only enough to get one foot off the cliff. Erwin stared down at him, leaning closer over him, his lips brushing against his, “All mine. You’re always mine.” Levi arched to meet his lips, mumbling back against Erwin, “Only yours.” Erwin thrust hard into his prostate. That was it, Levi was done for.

With a shout of his name and fireworks shooting off behind his eyes he was falling into the pyre of release. Not evening caring that he dirtied his own stomach with his cum, he was already sweaty, hopefully he could stay awake long enough to take a bath with Erwin. In a daze he didn’t release that Erwin had pulled out of him and that he was being carried until he felt himself being sat on the couch and bent over the arm, “This stupid couch..” Levi mumbled as he relaxed, his ass on display for Erwin as he came back behind him, spreading his ivory globes and thrusting back into his lover easily. It was his turn now. Erwin started to thrust hard and steady, not caring if he hit or didn’t hit Levi in the right spot. Levi rocked back against his thrusts this time, moaning out as Erwin focused on his own pleasure. Levi kind of appreciated that about Erwin, he always let Levi come first. Erwin’s arm slid around Levi’s torso as he pressed his chest against his back, panting softly in his ear and planting small kisses and nips over his shoulder. Erwin closed his eyes, taking in the sounds and feelings of their lovemaking. The smacking of his hips against Levi’s ass, the soft pants Levi made whenever he did get him just right. The feeling of the tight  
warmth squeezing around him as Levi inched closer to a second orgasm. If this was heaven he’d never want to leave. Erwin panted against his earlobe, mumbling into Levi’s ear as he inched closer to his own orgasm, “Oh Levi. I just want to stay buried deep inside you.” Levi whimpered in response. His own cock bouncing between his legs with every strong thrust Erwin gave. He was close to his mind being blown and Erwin was soon to follow. Burying his face in Levi’s neck, feeling the steady rhythm of his racing pulse against his lips he thrusts dead on each time, sliding home to the right spot. Levi cried out again, his semen now sure to stain the arm of the couch but he didn’t care. This stupid couch was growing on him. Erwin growled at the tightening pulses he felt around his cock as Levi came in spurts. The steady squeezing was too much and with a grunt and mumble of his name tumbling from his lips, Erwin came into him, filling Levi with his own essence, his heat. Levi shuddered at the feeling of Erwin’s orgasm inside him. The full feeling in the pit of his stomach as Erwin groaned his last groan signaling the man had finished releasing into him. Levi slumped over the arm of the couch and sighed softly as Erwin kissed over his shoulder to his neck and then his jaw, sending his love via Levi’s nervous system. Levi cracked a weak smile as he was tired and it was late. “You know maybe this couch isn’t so bad,” He said sleepily as he felt himself being carried back to Erwin’s bedroom, “Maybe I’ll keep it then.”


End file.
